User blog:Steph32597s/Questions to Ask People
Hey guys. So I joined Ask FM a couple of months ago and someone anonymously asked me what questions I wished people would ask me. And I didn't actually know. So I said "I don't know. But thank you for a good blog idea!" Everyone occasionally feels like no one cares. And I think that this is because we don't ask each other questions. Everyone likes to talk about themself. It's not a bad thing. It's the truth. And if you want people to listen to you, you should try listening to them. So, I challenge you all in your personal lives to ask questions of your friends and your families. I'm going to write a bunch underneath this as examples. There might be bad jokes in there, just as a warning. *What is your full name? Where did your parents get the name idea? Would you change it, if you could? *What genre of music is your favorite? When did you start liking that genre? What was the song that influenced you to look into the genre further? *Do you have any special talents? Would you exchange them for something else, if you wwere able to? *Is there a dream you'd like to pursue? What is that dream? *What is your favorite TV show? When did you start liking that show? Who is your favorite character? Why do you like them? *Can you say the alphabet backwards? *Are you right-handed or left-handed? *What's your favorite food? Favorite candy? *Sweet or sour candy? *Crunchy or chewy? *When was your first kiss? What was it like? *Would you grow facial hair? *What stereotype about your ethnicity, age or gender do you break? *What time do you set your alarm for in the morning? *Do/did you like school? What were your grades like? Did you have perfect attendance? Did you win any awards? What extracurricular activities did you do? *Were you a rule breaker as a child? *What is your favorite animal? Would you want that as a pet? *What do you think is your most redeeming quality? *What is your sexuality? *What YouTube channels do you subscribe to? *What is your guilty pleasure activity/song/food? *What do you feel like doing right now? *What's the first word that pops into your mind after I say _____? *Tea or coffee? *Coke or Pepsi? *Do you find offensive humor funny? *What style do you consider yourself to have? Would you change it? *Do you prefer long or short hair? *What is your view on religion? *Who is your hero? *What is your pet peeve? *What is your favorite word? *Where are you originally from? *Where do you buy your clothes? *What kind of milk do you drink? *In your opinion, what is the worst swear word ? *What kind of knick knacks do you keep in your house? *What color is your bedroom? *Do/did you play Club Penguin/Neopets/Webkinz? *Texting, calling, videochat, or email? *When did you first consider youself a man or woman? *Mac or PC? These are just a few questions, obviously. If you know all of these things about a particular person, make some new ones that are more personal. Or make some silly ones or whatever. Just have fun! Thanks for reading, guys! Category:Blog posts